Grazie Mio Amore
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Songfic- El bosque de los recuerdos/ "Abre los ojos, idiota…no me dejes solo, ¡maldición!"


"Abre los ojos, idiota…no me dejes solo, ¡maldición!"

Siento una mano en el hombro, y me giró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Mi hermano me mira con pena y tristeza, él también ha llorado. A su lado, el fastidioso alemán con su mirada impasible agacha la cabeza, mostrando condolencia. Yo no quiero esto…gestos de tristeza que solo dicen que la situación es irreversible y que él no volverá a dirigirse a mí con su…estúpida y maravillosa sonrisa que no decayó en ningún momento, ni siquiera ahora tumbado inerte en la cama. Aquellos brazos jamás me rodearán ni me mantendrán seguros ya. No escucharé palabras de amor que yo rechazaré cohibido escondiendo mi cara en su fuerte pecho, controlando las ganas de pegarle por el atrevimiento. Bastardo… ¿quién cuidará de mí entonces? ¿Quién me ayudará con nuestro extenso campo de tomates? ¿Quién me demostrará una y otra vez que no soy inferior a mi hermano? ¿Dónde quedarán nuestros momentos compartidos, los recuerdos, los besos…?

"_La huellas que dejaste dispersas, aún ahora, no son nada. Y yo, que me quedé solo, justo ahora, soy una persona sin raíces"_

Admirándote ahora, postrado y relajado, observo como tu piel ha perdido el color del todo, desplazando el bello moreno de tu tez, y sin embargo sigues manteniendo la compostura ganada durante tantos años, el orgullo del que fue un gran imperio aún latente en todo tu ser, acompañado de una juventud que nunca dejó mostrar sus verdaderos años, ni una sola arruga, la única evidencia las cicatrices obtenidas con el transcurso del tiempo, con miles de peleas y sacrificios. Y aún, a pesar de todo el dolor sufrido incluso en las últimas horas de tu existencia, ahí está, imborrable, imperecedera, la sonrisa que jamás te permitiste abandonar. Al principio, pensé que sonreías para ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza. Luego, y la que daba por sentado el resto del mundo, que simplemente eras algo tonto e ingenuo, incapaz de leer las situaciones que te rodeaban. Aunque hubiera algo de cierto en esto, solo al final, con tu último suspiro, averigüé el motivo…querías que ese fuera mi recuerdo de ti. No sufriendo, no decaído, no temeroso…solo sonriendo.

"_El tiempo pasará y seré perdonado. Si hay un buen lugar en alguna parte, sería genial si como tú, como tú…una flor como tú floreciera"_

Entre mis manos estrecho la tuya, destrozado. Por mucho que te grito, te insulto, te ruego, no respondes a mis palabras. Vuelve, te repito esto una y otra vez sin encontrar ninguna reacción. Los demás tan solo me vigilan. Al cuarto entran tus compañeros, tus mejores amigos…sus expresiones no son mejores que la mía. Puedo decir por esto, que el BFT no se recuperará de tu pérdida. El bastardo patatas número dos se niega a posar su mirada en ti…lo comprendo perfectamente. Su hermano lo apoya y lo saca de la habitación. El francés pervertido y Veneciano intentan sacarme también, con el fin de iniciar los preparativos de tu funeral…un funeral de Estado para una gran nación. Pero yo me aferro con fuerza, y pido, ordeno, que me dé unos minutos a solas contigo, para despedirme. Te hubiera dicho tantas cosas, el amor que siempre me avergoncé a demostrar parecía aflorar en estos momentos. Tenía ilusión en que saldrías de esta, que te recuperarías, que volveríamos a estar juntos riendo, felices…

"_Si, te llevaste el rostro sonriente con el que siempre he soñado y ahora estoy aquí solo. Pero el paisaje para mí es muy bueno, como encontrarme contigo"_

¿Te imaginas? Simplemente tú y yo, compartiendo cada rato que tuviéramos, unidos. Tú me llevarías en brazos, yo te golpearía para que me soltases. A pesar del dolor, reirías, me sostendrías con más fuerza, besarías con dulzura mis mejillas. Mi cara tomaría el matiz de un rojo tan pasional como el de tus queridos tomates. Y mientras tú cantaras una canción en español para mí, solo para mí, yo sonreiría. Aquella imagen de utopía se desvanece dando paso a una cruda realidad. El futuro se quedaba en sueños y recuerdos, y aquellas memorias en pasado.

"_Si el futuro estaba bajo un hechizo, me habría detenido en seco. Pero quiero vivir…quiero decirle esto a alguien"_

La noche pasa, y yo no consigo conciliar el sueño. El hueco de la cama me parece demasiado grande y vacío. Agarro con insistencia las sábanas, pegándolas a mi cuerpo, enrollándome en ellas. Tu olor impregnado en cada rincón de la tela. Y lloro, extrañándote, odiándote. Maldito imbécil…no tenías que irte tan pronto, deberías haber permanecido conmigo, combatiendo juntos. La culpa me corroe y los ojos me escuecen. Yo colaboré a destruirte…quería salvarte y te maté. Todos los hicimos, pensando que ayudaríamos, que te estábamos conduciendo a un camino más seguro y brillante. Nunca creímos que, con el país partiéndose en dos bandos, también tu corazón se separaría.

"_Tú dijiste…soy una persona sin raíces. Nosotros, que caminamos planeando juntos tener raíces. Si puedo vivir incluso si el tiempo pasa y todo desaparece, sería genial si como tú…como tú, una flor como tú floreciera"_

El cansancio por fin, hace mella en mí. Me opongo a caer dormido, y sin embargo, una extraña brisa procedente de la ventana, refrescante y cálida a la vez, me invita a dejarme vencer al menos en esta batalla por mantenerme despierto. Aún con las lágrimas cayendo, en un último esfuerzo consigo pronunciar un silencioso te quiero…

"Y yo a ti, Romano…dulces sueños y hasta pronto…"

"_Oye, un día nosotros reiremos y habrá días en los que seremos capaces de olvidar. El camino en que fuimos enraizados debería estar justo aquí. Permíteme al menos esas palabras. Quiero seguir adelante contigo, pero quiero vivir. Quiero decirle esto a alguien"_

Caminando por las transitadas calles de Madrid, observo cómo ha cambiado en los últimos años. No la recordaba de esta forma…y aún así, había cosas que seguían igual que siempre. La alegría de su gente, el sol resplandeciendo en lo alto como una bendición para algunos y un martirio para otros, su entusiasmo por la vida. No cabía duda de que él representaba todo lo que sus ciudadanos eran. Tras la guerra, España volvía a brillar con luz propia. Sin embargo, muchos como yo o los demás países nos preguntábamos si su personificación volvería a surgir ahora que estaba plenamente recuperada. Esta incógnita era debatida en cada reunión, pero aún, si existía, no había dado señales de vida. Y yo seguía esperando… ¿renacería la misma persona? ¿Sería distinta? ¿Me recordaría o, por el contrario, como sucedió con el estúpido macho patatas, empezaría haciendo nuevos recuerdos, olvidando el pasado por completo? Mientras sigo en mis divagaciones, tropiezo. Suelto mil y una maldiciones, ignorando avergonzado las miradas de distintos transeúntes que dudan en si acercarse a mí. Escucho una suave voz, y al levantar la cabeza, mi mirada choca con la de unos bellos ojos verdes. Embobado, observo mejor a la persona poseedora de aquellos ojos que desde hacía mucho tiempo creía olvidados. Al alzar el rostro, me encuentro con una mujer, sonriente y preocupada, que me ofrece la mano.

"¿Necesita ayuda, amigo?"

"ah…s-no, no tranquila señorita, puedo levantarme"

"jajajja me alegro me alegro"

Sacudo la cabeza, confuso, y vuelvo a mirar por todos lados buscando aquella mirada, temeroso de haberla perdido para siempre.

"¿Seguro que está bien, señor?"

Una voz infantil me alerta, y miro hacia abajo. Un niño de apenas 10 años, tez morena, cabello de un castaño oscuro y desordenado...ojos verdes. La mujer acaricia suavemente su pelo y el chico sonríe…aquella sonrisa imborrable. Las lágrimas escapan y mojan mi rostro, y ambos me miran con preocupación. Yo sonrío, sacudo la cabeza y me agacho a su altura.

"Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que fue muy importante para mí, pequeñajo…dime, ¿cómo te llamas?"

El pequeño miró a su madre, como pidiéndole permiso para decir su nombre a un extraño. Ella asiente, como comprendiendo mi dolor y pérdida. El niño se gira hacia mí, con los brazos en jarra.

"Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo"

"Encantado, Antonio…"le revuelvo el cabello y saco de una bolsa uno de los tomates que había comprado en una de las fruterías de la calle y se lo entrego "A mí me puedes llamar Romano"

Cogió el tomate como si le hubiera dado el tesoro más valioso del mundo, y sorprendiéndome, me dio un gran abrazo antes de ir a su madre, quien le agarro de la mano y se despidió sonriente de mí. Él se despedía energéticamente. Cuando por fin me iba a dar la vuelta, escuché, por primera vez en años, mi nombre pronunciado por los labios de aquella persona que tanto amaba…

"!Hasta luego, Romano¡"

Con el corazón encogido, sabía…sabía que nos volveríamos a ver y que esta vez no habría en nuestra historia una despedida.

"_Si, te llevaste el rostro sonriente con el que siempre he soñado y ahora estoy aquí solo. Pero el paisaje para mí es muy bueno, como encontrarme contigo. Si el futuro estaba bajo un hechizo, me habría detenido en seco. Pero quiero vivir, quiero decirle esto a alguien"_


End file.
